Lost and Found Treasure
by Tayler4ever
Summary: Here is the sequel to Treasure Planet's true treasure and we hope you like it and we will do some short story's with them but this is the great too so pleases read and R&R too we hope you like it and Vampiremisress96 also help with it she haves good idea's so I'm glad I got to do 2 story's it was fun


**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is the sequel to Treasure Planet's true treasure** **and we hope you like it**

**Vampiremisress96: Hi like she said here is the sequel to it can't wait for it to be done**

**Tayler4ever: Naruto do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 don't own Naruto and Treasure Planet "Believe It!"**

**Lost and Found Treasure**

" So the two people ran to the ship and tried to get it to work so they could get out of there so daddy went under the ship's control panel while uncle Ben tried to get him from under there but when he did daddy was not so happy but once we got it to go here came John Silver he grabbed the ship and we fell to the other side of the ship daddy grabs the wall and grabs mommy with the other hand and holding us" said Sakura Hawkins telling the story to the five year old John she stopped and looked at the time "Okay time for bed my little one" Sakura said closing the book and puts John in bed " Aww but mommy you were getting to the best part please tell more to me" pleaded John "Oh your bigger puppy dog eyes oh alright" Sakura said as John scouted over so Sakura could get in bed with him so he could hear the rest of the story " Oh no you don't'' Silver said and pulls the ship away from the laser hard Morph flies to Silver gesturing him to look over to daddy and mommy's direction and Silver turns around to see daddy and mommy trying to climb up and daddy keeps a grip on mommy hand '' Jimbo Sakura'' Silver said worried he extends his arms and try to reach out them '' Jim we can't make it'' mommy said '' No Sakura we will we have to'' daddy said ''Why is the treasure more important!'' mommy said sounding hurt ''No because Sakura you are everything I will not lose you again and you are my treasure…dammit Sakura I love you!'' daddy said and thought she been his'' Sakura said and looked at her son and knew it was time for bed " Alright mommy's little space ranger time for bed" Sakura said '' Could we finish it tomorrow night mommy?" John asked " Yes we can" Sakura said tucking John in bed and kisses him on the forehead and they both heard the door open and closed then foot steps coming up the stairs and then Jim walks in the room sits with Sakura on the bed " Hey kiddo daddy wants to say goodnight and that he loves you very much" Jim said then Jim and Sakura both walk out of John's room heading towards their room but Sakura thought she heard someone or something "Sakura you coming?" Jim asked noticing his wife trapped in deep thought "Oh yeah I just need to get something from downstairs you go ahead to bed" Sakura said Jim looked unconvinced "You sure? I can go with you" he asked Sakura went to towards him and gave him a kiss to reassure him "I'll be fine you go to bed" Jim giving up knowing he wouldn't win went to bed, Sakura goes downstairs to check out the noise she heard before and opens the front door to look out it and see nothing there and started to close the door but just when the door was nearly fully closed a foot caught it

" Well well look how much you've changed you must be the great Sakura we've heard so much about my brother was right you look cute" Ray said Sakura then push him back and quickly shut the door and started to run up the upstairs into her son's room and shuts the door and wakes him up " Mommy what's going on?" John asked a little scared in the voice "Shhh little one come to mommy" Sakura said so John got out of bed and ran towards his mom and just then the door open up and Ray grabbed John before he reached Sakura and with all the yelling going on Jim comes running out of his and Sakura's room to see what's going on and sees a man holding his son very tightly and just as he was about to get him "Stop take me but please leave my son alone he's just a child" Sakura pleaded so she walked to Ray and he threw the boy to Jim and grabbed Sakura and jump out of the window in the room and Jim ran to it and followed him but he was too late as he watched Sakura and her kidnapper board a ship and fly off " Sakura I will find you just hold on I LOVE YOU SAKURA" Jim yelled shedding a few tears he then turned back towards the house and went back upstairs to see John who was crying by the window so he walked to his son '' It's all right John don't worry daddy will get mommy back to us okay kido now can you smile for me?" Jim asked so John tried to smile and Jim smiled back and lifted John in his arms and walked towards the phone and called Amelia and Delbert's house and asks them to come over because it was an emergency. Two hours later "What do you mean a man came in here and took her away" Amelia yelled " Dear you should keep it down you might scar John more than he already is" Delbert said while looking at John " Amelia he is right pleases my son just saw his mom get grabbed and being forced out of her home" Jim said looking concerned at John and Amelia clam down *Sigh* "What did the man look like?" Amelia asked '' Well he had brown hair and blue eyes" Jim said and Amelia faints and hits the fool and Jim and Delbert go to her side a few minutes later Amelia started to wake up" Why did you faint Amelia?" Jim asked " The man who took Sakura was one of my brothers I have two fraternal twin brothers one with blond hair and bright green eyes who is Sakura's dad Riy and the other one with brown hair and blue eyes was Ray" Amelia said her voice hinted with scared " Why would your brother take her away?" Delbert asked " My brother Ray was jealous of Riy and me he would do something and we would do it better" Amelia said " Look he took my wife away from me and John and I need to know why" Jim said angrily Flash back "Ray you shouldn't do that you will get in trouble brother" Riy said " Fine stay home like a good boy Amelia you are with me right sis?" Ray asked her '' Riy is right Ray you are going too far we shouldn't go" Amelia said " You always take his side you know never mind well you two won't have to worry about me I'm out of here'' Ray said as he was walking away from his family and everything he had so Riy ran to him and knocked him on the ground then they started fighting Amelia pulled Riy off and Ray was about to stab Amelia but Riy pushed her away from him and he got stab instead and they called the police and took him away " Amelia Riy you guys are dead to me I will find you and kill everything you hold dear too mark my words brother and sister I will find you" Ray yelled at them. Two years later Riy met a nice girl with pink hair and brown eyes they spent all their time together and soon they got married and settled down after flying the skies and being pirates they had a little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes they loved her so much also did her aunt Amelia who always looked after Sakura when her parents went to the skies and when they came back they had gifts for her one night when her parents was watching T.V. the news came on " We are here at the prison and one of the prisoners broke free he was committed to the prison for attempted murder to his little sister and twin brother if you see or hear of Ray Haruno call us so be alert and watch your back, back you Julie… Thanks Bob" when Riy heard that he called his sister '' Hello this is Amelia how may I help you? " Amelia asked on the other side '' Amelia it's Riy look Ray broke free so I want you to be on a look out okay" Riy said " Oh dear lord what about Sakura he would take her or worse kill her!" Amelia said " He would have to take her over my dead body and I will not hold back when it comes to my Sakura Tree" Riy said "Alright brother I will keep a look out for you guys I love you and Mia and Sakura I would do anything for you three" Amelia said " Look Amelia if anything happens to me or Mia or the both of us take Sakura with you go to the skies teach her all she needs to know and to let her know we loved her very much" Riy said they hung up the phone and when Sakura turned five years old her parents had to go real quick to get her present they let her go to a friend of Mia's house know as Sarah Hawkins to be safe as she went out they looked at each other and Riy got a note and knew they had to leave her for ever so he got paper and wrote his sister a letter "Dear: Sister I got a note from Ray and it looks like we have to leave so take care of my Sakura tree when she turns ten tell her we were pirates but do not tell her about Ray keep her safe I trust you with her I know you could do it always strong I know Sakura will cry and miss us so tell her we are there and she can smile for us so we could see it I know mother is very proud of us but must be sad with Ray so I know you will cry too so put a smile on for me here is my poem for Sakura tell her it My Sweet Little Sakura Tree, Though I must leave you behind me, This poem will tell you where you always can find me. When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face. And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace. Then the sun gives you shine, that's me tickling my girl. When the rain wets your hair, those are my tear of joy. When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight. When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "I love you". Tell her that embrace her in a tight hug for me and Mia said give her a kiss on the forehead for love tell her she could always find us when she is lost or just wants to see us have her dance so I could see her with so much love will my sister I must go now LOVE YOU ALWAYS YOUR BROTHER Riy and Mia" after he wrote the letter they got on their ship and went in the skies they ran into trouble and tried to fight with Ray and he slit Mia throat and she fell to the ground Riy watched his wife fall to the ground like a bag he ran to her and held her close and Ray walked up to him " Dear brother you'll live if you tell me where your child is " Ray said " Like I will ever tell you where she is kill me brother like you tried to a long time ago" Riy said Ray got his gun out and shot him in the chest and Riy fell on his wife " Stupid brother could've lived if you told me now to leave you here with your wife and I will get her" Ray said and left shortly after he had left the police found them dead and called them in word got out and Amelia heard about it ran and looked at her sister-in-law and brother and cried and stayed there for a little bit and went to their home and found the letter he wrote her and she smiled at it and went to go get Sakura and took her to her house where she would begin a new life End of Flash back. "Your brother plans on killing my wife" Jim said shocked "Yes that why we went to the sky so she could be free and safe away from him" Amelia said "So we go on another adventure to get Sakura back to us" Jim said " I will stay with the children and help Sarah with John" Delbert said " Jimmy what's wrong in here?" Ben asked " We got to go and find Sakura and bring her back here" Jim said "Count me in" Ben said " You guys be careful and Jim you better bring her back alive" Sarah said so they went to the ship and took off to the sky '' Amelia you will be caption since you know your brother and you would know where she is " Jim said

"You are a monster!" Sakura yelled " Haa shut up put her with the little rat in the cell" Ray said to his crew so they threw her into the cell Sakura then saw a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes in the corner shaking in fear" Hello little boy are you all right?" Sakura asked he looked at her and then start to cry and Sakura ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug and she rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying then he whispered" Hi I'm Naruto" Sakura look down at him "Well hello I'm Sakura" Sakura said then notice Naruto looked very young and asked "Naruto how old are you sweetie?" " I'm a few years old" Naruto said " You look younger than my son he is five years old and his name is John" Sakura said and Naruto started to cry again " Oh no don't cry hush hush I'm here I'm here" Sakura told Naruto " Hey rat shut up with the crying already" Ray yelled and threw Sakura her food and told her to eat " Why doesn't Naruto get food too" Sakura asked angrily " Rats like him don't eat so why feed him he's just going to die " Ray said and laughed evilly " Here little one take my food and eat" Sakura said she took some of the food off her plate and gave it to Naruto and he opened his mouth a little bit and she feed him " Why are you doing this for me I'm not your son" Naruto asked " It don't matter if your my son or not" Sakura said " Well stop I don't want to get close to you then you'll leave me alone and I'll never see you again so please stop" Naruto said sadly " You listen to me Naruto I will not leave you here and you will not lose me after we get out of here you are coming home with me I now my husband Jim and son John would love you especially my son he is all alone and you could be his brother and love each other" Sakura said " I could come home with you and be in your family …a real family'' Naruto said happily " Yes son we will be a family now where are he taking us to?" Sakura asked " They are taking us to volcano Island and they are going to drop us in the volcano" Naruto said "What!" Sakura said in shock "Look honey we've got to get out of here and leave this place" Sakura said and she talked to him about the plan on how to escape luckily for Sakura she always carried her solar surfer so she and Naruto can go far from that place then Ray came in the cell "Come here rat time to go" Ray said grabbed Naruto and dragged him out Sakura running to him but ran right into the cell door " Give him back to me give my baby back to me" Sakura yelled. Meanwhile " I have to find her she is everything to me" Jim said looking at his locket which has a photo of him, Sakura and John in it " We will get her back Jimmy" Ben said while they were talking Amelia thinks back to when her and Sakura when Sakura was young " Hey aunty Amelia you think I will be just like daddy and mommy where when they were pirates? " six year old Sakura asked " Yes Sakura tree you will be the best" Amelia said " Brother I'm am so sorry I couldn't protect her" Amelia said then went back in thought " Sakura this is the 13th time the police have caught you" Amelia yelled " But aunty the skies make me feel free and it's some much fun" Sakura said " I don't care do it again and I will put it in my hands" Amelia said " You such a trouble maker" Amelia said " Ma'm we found your niece flying her solar surfer in the skies again around a forbidden sector one more time and it's jail" the police said " Yes I understand it won't happen again" Amelia said and as they left Amelia turned to Sakura " I told you not to do it again now go to the bridge" Amelia ordered Sakura and as she did that Amelia put Sakura in hard work she had to scrub the floors and moped the deck and host the sails all the time she did that she learn she was working and when the week ended " Have you learn your lesson yet Sakura?" Amelia asked " Yes caption I've learned my lesson just stay by the boat no more joy riding" Sakura said " Very good" Amelia said " You were only 13 years old" Amelia said but as she said that Jim walked up to her " What are you doing up here all alone Amelia" Jim asked " Just thinking of the time I had with Sakura " Amelia said with sad in her voice " Don't you worry we will get her back and I will never let her go again" Jim said " You got to know Jim Sakura is a pirate and she is stubborn too" Amelia said " You don't have to tell me about her being stubborn being friends and married to her for as long as I have you learn a few thing " Jim said laughing at the memories then looked at Amelia "So where are we going?" Jim asked " The one place he would take her is volcano Island that is where he wanted to take me and Riy all them years ago" Amelia said " He is taking her to volcano Island and what will he do to her then?" Jim asked '' He would put her in it and kill her" Amelia said after she said that Jim looked angrier than ever

"That's why we didn't go with him back then" Amelia said. Meanwhile with Sakura " Let me go my mamma will get you and stuff" Naruto yelled " You think she cares about you all she wants is to go back to her family and leave you behind" Ray said " You are a liar she told me I could go with her and be in her family with her" Naruto said " How many have told you that before her?" Ray asked " 14 told me that" Naruto said sadly as tears gather in his eyes " And they all left you behind to leave just wanted you so they could leave she will do the same thing" Ray said he walked and dragged Naruto with him and threw him with the others " You will stay here rat and see if you mamma can find you which she won't she'll just leave you" Ray said as he walked away and walked back to Sakura's cell " Where is Naruto? What did you do to him?" Sakura yelled " He is where he needs to be out of the way" Ray said " I swear if you hurt him I will kill you " Sakura said " Why care for a rat like him he isn't your son just another rat not much once you are free you will leave him and go back to your life" Ray said " I will never leave him so what if he isn't my real son but he is and like a mother I am I will always come for my children" Sakura said " You know Sakura his real mother said the same thing but then I told her to choose freedom or her son and she picked freedom over him and he was 6 weeks old this then he has had 14 mothers tell him that and they all left him here to rot you will do the same thing to him" Ray said " " You better watch out when I find him we are going home and you will be in jail for ever" Sakura said. Meanwhile with Jim and the others " We need to find her" Jim said " I know but volcano Island is a faraway place it takes days to get there" Amelia said " Uhh just great it's like everything good what happens to me end up being taken from me " Jim groaned " Don't worry if I know Sakura she is stubborn and too hard headed to take orders I should know that" Amelia said " We all need a plan to get Sakura back " Ben said '' Your right Ben we need a plan to get her back" Jim said so they talked about how to get Sakura back and finally got one. With Sakura " Uhhh wait I must have a pin around here somewhere ah-ha right here we are" Sakura said so she got the pin from her shoe and picked the lock once she got it picked she opened it and tip toe around looking for Naruto she went up to the deck and heard children by a door so she open it up and went down the stairs and saw a lot " Naruto baby can you hear me talk to me baby" Sakura said " Mamma" Naruto whispered she heard it and asked again and heard it again she saw Naruto crying in his knees and picked the gate's lock and walked in it and bent down and pulled him in a hug and he looked up at her face and smiled at her '' You came for me!" Naruto said happily " Of course I came for my little boy and when I said you are my family you are and I love you and I know Jim and John will too" Sakura said she picked him up and ran to the side of the boat and jumped down it and hit the ground and saw volcanos all over she knew they were on volcano Island and she ran to hide and saw a cave and ran into it and put Naruto down " Okay good new we got out…bad news we are on volcano Island and they will be looking for us if they find out we are gone" Sakura said " How are we going to get off the Island mamma?" Naruto asked "I really hope my husband is on his way here right now but we need to stay hidden because right know they just landed and people are most likely searching for us" Sakura said "Mamma what about food and water?" Naruto asked "I will go and get it and you stay here alright baby" Sakura said as she said that she went to look for food for her and Naruto to eat. Meanwhile with Jim "Island hole!" Amelia yelled " That's volcano Island" Jim said in shock " There are so many volcano's around here" Ben said " That's why they call it volcano Island because it has volcanos on it everywhere" Amelia said as she looked at Ben as he looked at the Island ''So is the ground alright to walk on" Jim asked " Yes until a volcano erupts then you run" Amelia said " I hope Sakura is alright this reminds me when we were on treasure planet" Ben said " Don't remind us" Jim and Amelia said in union as they landed on the ground and split up to look for Sakura " Oh we might want to hurry up too before the big volcano called mountain Yelia erupts" Amelia yelled " You been here before haven't you Amelia" Jim said a little angry in it " Yes I was a little wild and explored a few dangerous place but I stopped'' Amelia said " Now I see where Sakura gets the wild side from" Jim muttered to himself shaking his head and they ran off looking for her. With Sakura "Naruto I'm back" Sakura looked around and found him in the shade and walked there and gave him the fruit she found " Ummm what is John like mamma?" Naruto asked " Well he is very fun to be around and loves to go on adventures and plays ships and he cleans up after himself or he sometimes goes to his cousins house to play but sometimes he can't" Sakura told Naruto " Well since I'm going to be part of the family we could play right mamma" Naruto said " Oh yes and John well look after you so good he will be the best brother you could ever asked for" Sakura said as she said that Naruto started to yawn and Sakura looked at him " Looks like someone is sleepy" Sakura said sweetly at Naruto who just nodded his head with a sleepy smile'' Well lets go to bed and in morning we will go see if we can get out of here alright baby" Sakura said and she looked at Naruto who was already asleep in her lap so she laid down and fell asleep with Naruto in her arms. Meanwhile with the others "Sakura are you here?" Ben yelled from behind a tree "Sakura? Babe are you around here?" Jim said by a small lake "Sakura answer me young lady" Amelia yelled as she walked so ever one meet up "Did you find her Jimmy?" Ben asked "No Ben Amelia did have any luck finding her?" Jim asked " No Jim I had no luck finding her and the worst part is I don't even know if she is still with my brother or not" Amelia said '' We should camp and start again in the morning looking for her" Ben said '' Your right Ben we should" Jim said they sat down and started to set up for camp and Amelia got firewood after she did Jim made the fire and they all sat around the fire seconds later Ben and Amelia fell asleep Jim looks back on his memories of him and her "Jim my forehead is too big and ugly" Four year old Sakura said " Sakura your forehead is not that big it looks cute" Four year old Jim said " Well all the other kids make fun of it" Sakura said as she did Jim kissed her forehead " Your forehead make a good kissing place Sakura" Jim said " You were blushing so badly I didn't even know you had a crush on me" Jim said " Hello Sakura what brings you here sweetie?" Sarah said " Oh hello I was wondering if Jim and I could play if he isn't doing anything right know" Sakura said " He isn't doing anything why don't you go to his room and play oh by the way Sakura how are your parents doing?" Sarah asked " They are fine they had to go somewhere without me and said my aunt will pick me up later" Sakura said. Sakura then ran to Jim's room when she opened the door he looked at her and ran to hug her and she hugged him back "Sakura you came over good I was bored" Jim said "What do you want to do Jim?" Sakura asked " Oh lets tell each other what we will do in the future " Jim said " Okay" Sakura said " Okay I'll go first I will travel the skies and after I find treasure planet and after that I will be married to a beautiful girl who I have a crush on" Jim said and looked at Sakura who had sad eyes " I will travel the skies just like my daddy does and maybe marry one day'' Sakura said and her and Jim played all day and his mum read them the story about treasure planet and left with Sakura in her arms " I did marry you and you where the one I had a crush on should told you that" Jim said and looked at the stars " Goodnight Sakura I love you" Jim whispered in the skies.

" Naruto wake up its morning sweetie'' Sakura said shaking Naruto out of his sleep "Ummm morning mamma" Naruto said in a sleepy voice " I am going to see if I can find us some more fruit to eat okay" Sakura said " Okay" Naruto said. Sakura walked out of the cave to look for food " She is not that smart is she?" one crew member said " No she is not with that big forehead of hers you think she would be" Ray said " Let go to the cave before she gets back " another crew member said so they walked in the cave and Naruto screamed " Mammma help me!" Naruto screamed in fear Sakura heard it and dropped the fruit and ran back to the cave as fast as she could but when she got there saw Ray holding Naruto tight and was about to run to him but a crew member grabbed her from behind " You would have thought you were smart to leave the ship" Ray said " You will not get away with this" Sakura said " Let's move mountain Yelia will get ready to erupt" Ray said so they moved across the jungle. Meanwhile with Jim and the others " Alright while you boys were asleep I went out and I found my brother but he is taking Sakura to mountain Yelia and we might what to hurry up it will erupt in 7.95 minutes" Amelia said " What are we waiting for lets go get her" Jim said " Where would it be at?" Ben asked "Right over there" Amelia said while pointing to a big mountain" That could take the whole Island with it" Ben said" We better get moving out than" Jim said so they all walked to mountain Yelia "Why do this? You are meant to love your brother and sister why do this to them?" Sakura asked "Riy is my fraternal twin and then Amelia was born she and Riy where so close always leaving me behind Riy was the only one who looked like my human father and me and Amelia looked like cats from our mother when she died Riy became our guardian and always yelled at me when they put me in jail I swore to get them back soon I heard about you and thought if I killed you they would have nothing" Riy said "So that is it why you killed my father and why you are killing me why didn't you just talk to them about it" Sakura asked looking angry at him" Shut up bitch anyways we are almost there" Riy said as he said that he saw his little sister with two others with her " Ahh did my sister come to see me" Ray said " like I would ever come to see you now let Sakura go now" Amelia said " Fine but I keep the rat and he will take her place" Ray said '' Never I will never give Naruto to you" Sakura yelled " Come on Sakura it's your life for him" Jim said " No Jim he is my son dammit I love him " Sakura said with tears down her face looking shocked at Jim" Sakura what's his name" Jim asked looking at Naruto " His name is Naruto and he is four years old" Sakura said "Ya ya enough with all this mushy stuff let's go men take them with us they can watch them die" Ray said and the crew grabbed Jim,Ben and Amelia and dragged them up the volcano "We are almost there just a little bit more and then we on the top of it" Riy said laughing evilly " Let my wife and son go right now!" Jim screamed "Alright I'll let them go….. in the volcano!'' Ray yelled and pushed Sakura and Naruto in the volcano "SAKURA NARTUO!'' Everyone yelled and as they were falling Naruto slipped from Sakura's arm and landed on a flat rock on the lava as Sakura was falling she thought of something she had when she was 13 she had her solar surfer on her so she got it out and tried to get it to work then at the last minute it stated to work and she jump on it and rode to find Naruto on the flat rock and she reached her hand to Naruto he grabbed it and she rode it in the skies " Sakura I thought I got rid of that thing" Amelia yelled " Really that is what you are worried about that she kept her solar surfer " Jim said angrily looking at Amelia in disbelief " Ummm guys we should leave now" Ben yelled " He's right mountain Yelia is going to erupt" Amelia yelled so they all ran and as they did mountain Yelia erupts and lava go's everywhere. Sakura then landed on the ground put her solar surfer away picked up Naruto and ran as she ran Ray grabbed her from behind " You are not leaving until you are dead" Ray yelled Amelia looked behind her and saw Sakura was in trouble and ran towards them seeing that the lava was coming straight towards them and she ran right up to them " Brother stop this this right now" Amelia yelled as she did he just laughed at her and she kicked him in the face with her boot and he fell into the lava and Amelia then grabbed Sakuras arm and ran to the boat once on it she turned to Ben " Ben start this ship now" Amelia yelled and Ben got it running and soon it was in the sky they had to dodge fire balls from the volcano and as soon as they were safe Jim turned to Sakura " So we have another son now huh" Jim said smirking down at Sakura " Yes Jim we do his mom left him and I found him it would make me very happy to keep him as ours pleases Jim" Sakura pleaded giving him her famous puppy eyes which she knew Jim couldn't resist.

Jim bent down to look at Naruto who was hiding behind Sakura's legs " It's all right just what to look at my new little boy" Jim said with a smile and Naruto come out from behind Sakura's leg and smiled at him " Welcome to our family Naruto Hawkins" Jim said and Naruto hugged him and Jim hugged him back. Soon after many weeks in the skies they went home " Welcome home everyone" Delbert said "Glad to be home come on darling lets leave them alone" Amelia said and they left Sarah and John ran to Sakura, Jim and Naruto John ran to his mommy and hugged her and looked at the boy next to his father " Who is the little boy mommy and daddy?" John asked " Well remember when you said you wanted a younger sibling like Andy well thanks to your mother you got a brother and his name is Naruto" Jim said '' Wow I got a brother we are going to have so much fun" John said as he jump everywhere and grabbed Naruto's hand " You two got another son" Sarah asked " Yes we did and Sarah I have another thing to tell you and Jim" Sakura said proudly '' And what would that be?" Jim and Sarah asked " I'm pregnant" Sakura said and Jim hit the ground with a thump and Sarah squealed in excitement and hugged her daughter-in-law '' I am so glad for you'' soon Jim came back to his senses and looked at Sakura who just smiled at him " We're having another kid…i. I mean Is there anymore one else that want to surprise me to day?" Jim asked jokily as he looked at his family.

A few months later a very nine mouth pregnant Sakura was watching her sons play and Jim walked over there and hugged her from behind and rubbed her big bump" Well hello Jim" Sakura said '' Hello dear how are you two doing" Jim said as he was looking down at her big belly " We're both fine" Sakura said and she looked back at her boys " JOHN NARUTO time to come in dinner it will be ready soon'' Sakura yelled they soon came running in " Boys help your mother set the table please" Jim said from the kitchen and John and Naruto nodded their heads and set the plates down and Sakura went to sit down but started groaning in pain Naruto and John ran to her '' Mommy are you alright" they asked "Yea …urgh" Sakura groaned '' Daddy mommy is in pain" John yelled and Jim came running in the room "What is it ?" Jim said " The baby is coming" Sakura said soon Sarah was in the room helping Sakura towards the door while Jim grabbed the bag and got the boys ready and they went to the hospital soon everyone was there Naruto was crying on Amelia's lap and John was hugging his grandma really tight "Don't worry Naruto and John I'm sure your mother will be fine" Sarah said '' She is right boys she is strong woman and won't stop fighting" Amelia said then a doctor came out of the room "The birth went great both Mrs. Hawkins and the baby are fine" the doctor said " Oh good can we see her" Delbert said "Yes you can" the doctor said Naruto and John went into the room and saw an exhausted but happy looking mother on the bed with a very happy Jim next to her '' Hey everyone" Sakura said quietly " What is it mamma" Naruto asked quietly " It's a girl sweetheart" Sakura said " I have a granddaughter'' Sarah said excitedly. Amelia took the baby from Sakura '' She looks like you Jim although she haves pink hair and your eyes'' Amelia said '' Well done Jim never thought you had it in you to get a daughter'' Delbert said " What's her name?" John asked " Ummm it's Alana" Sakura said " That was my mother's name" Amelia said with happy voice they all looked at the baby girl soon after many weeks in the hospital Sakura and Alana came home John and Naruto jumped up and down excitedly for their sister. At night Sakura put the sleepy girl in her crib and went to John and Naruto's room '' Mommy could you finish the story?'' John asked and Naruto looked confused at him " Come on Naruto mommy is going to read to us" John said so Naruto ran to his bed and got on it '' Now where were we" Sakura said "Oh yes...treasure all along and it took him just to now to see that so Jim grabs Sakura and she holds close to Jim and tight as she can and Jim reaches out his hand to John '' Reach!" Silver said " I can't'' Jim said and the wall pulls back in and him and Sakura fall and Jim catches a little piece of the wall Silver looks at the ship than back at Jim and Sakura '' I can't aaahhh blast me for a fool" Silver said and lets go of the ship and goes to Jim and Sakura as they almost fall Silver caught him and Sakura holding on to them very tight as they dangle then Silver throws Jim over to the ledge first then passes him Sakura Jim grabs Sakura's hand and helps pull Sakura up they both then help lift Silver up *BOOM* They look at the ship and it explodes and the treasure shoots out of it '' uh ah'' Jim said and he grabs Sakura's hand and they the three of them and Morph run out of the door to get out of there "Silver you gave up the…" Jim said shocked "Life time obsession Jim I'll get over it'' Silver said then they saw the Legacy ship fly over them with Amelia's arm in a sling, Delbert steering the ship and Ben working as the navigator on controls "Aloha Jimmy" Ben yelled then worked fast on the controls "Hurry people we got 2 minutes 34 seconds before the planet explodes'' Ben said Amelia was watching Delbert at the helm "Alright, you're doing fine, Doctor! Now, ease 'er over, gently, GENTLY!" Amelia said Delbert gets a look of concentration on his face as he attempts to fly the ship over to Jim and Sakura and Silver. It bangs against the side of the cliff slightly. Down in the galley, the pirates have all been captured and tied up. As the ship rocks, they look worried "We were better off on exploding planet!" a crew member Onus yells. Jim helped Sakura over and he jump on it than helps Silver over it '' Take us out of here metal man'' Amelia said '' Aye captain'' Ben said Silver spots Amelia on the bridge he takes off his hat and grins up at her'' Cap'n! Yeh dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-" "Save you clap-trap for the judge Silver" Amelia said Silver keeps his grin, but it is a nervous one. He puts his hat back on his head "A-heh-heh. . . a-heh" Silver said and then debris falls on the mast making it crash into one of the main sails ''Pistons failed to mobilize, Captain! Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!" Ben yelled Delbert looks up, shocked "Thirty percent?! That means we'll-" Delbert looks at Amelia ". . . We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Delbert finished Jim looks at some debris thinking as quickly as he can, he glances at some long metal that was knocked down earlier he then looks up "We got to turn around'' Jim said '' WHAT!'' Sakura and Amelia shouted '' There is a portal back there It can get us out of here!" Jim said trying to explain "Pardon me, Jim, but, doesn't that portal open onto a RAGING INFERNO?!" Delbert yelled ''Yes but I'm going to open a different door'' Jim said and Silver looks with his eye '' Captain I don't see…'' Delbert was cut off by Silver "Listen to the boy'' he said ''One minute twenty-nine seconds until planet explodes'' What do you need Jim?'' Silver asked" Some way to attach this'' Jim said holding a long piece of metal and a cylinder'' Stand back now'' Silver warned as his cyborg hand became a blowtorch and welds the two piece together ''There you go'' Silver said and helps Jim to the side ''No matter what happens keep the ship heading to the portal'' Jim said ''Fifty-eight seconds!'' Ben yells and Jim looks at Silver his eyes holding a mixture of hurt, fear and determination, Silver looks back him with a pointing look and Jim's face turns completely determination, he kicks the cylinder with his foot and it sparks and begins spinning rapidly. Jim starts off. Already pieces of the planet are breaking off, and Jim swerves around them Silver turns to Amelia and Delbert "You heard him get this blasted heap turning around'' Silver said '' Doctor head us back to the portal'' Amelia said " Aye Captain'' Delbert said and he turns the ship and Jim fly's to the portal with the ship behind him Jim dodges smoke and rocks and still head towards the portal. Back on the ship "Turn to the right THE RIGHT!...

Amelia shouted at Delbert "I know I know would you just let me drive'' Delbert shouted back "Twenty-five seconds'' Ben yelled becoming even more panicky and Jim flies over a particularly large chasm, the size of a small canyon. The cylinder on the surfer then suddenly stalls out again, and Jim begins to fall toward the molten workings of the planet. He attempts to start the cylinder up again with his heel, but this time it doesn't work "No no no'' Jim said '' Come on lad'' Silver said '' Come on love pleases come on'' Sakura pleaded and Jim still tries to get it to fly '' Seventeen seconds!'' Ben yells and Morph gasp in horror and wraps himself around a rope on the ship closing his eyes and Sakura has tears running down her face and Jim then starts scraping the cylinder against the metal canyon wall. Jim clenches his teeth as he pushes the surfer harder against the wall, but he continues to fall closer to the centre of the planet then the cylinder starts to spark and it ignites once again. Jim glares upward and heads up the canyon wall he dodges more pieces of the planet which is now barely holding. "Seven…Six…Five" Jim passes the ship slightly heading towards the door "Four, THREE TWO" and Jim reaches down and his finger presses the crescent shaped symbol. Where in a quiet peaceful part of space a triangular shaped portal suddenly opens and the Legacy flies out of it and Jim flies in front of it screaming in victory has they got out on time before the planet explode "HAH" YEEEEAAAAAAH" he passed the ship high fiving Silver while Morph turned into fireworks exploding and on the deck of the ship everyone cheered for him and shouted "He did it!". Amelia and Delbert hugged and when they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled Jim then landed on the ship look at Sakura and smiled Sakura had tears and a big smile on her face she then runs up to Jim and kissed him on the lips Jim closes his eyes and kisses her back "You know you never did give me an answer back there" Jim said when they broke apart from each other "*Laughs* I love you too Jim" Sakura said laughing Jim then kissed her again grabbed her around the waist and spins them both around laughing they stopped and smiled at each other ''Very good'' Amelia said as she and Delbert headed towards the couple smiling '' I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy they could use a man like you'' Amelia said Jim starts grinning and Delbert leans down grinning "Just wait until mother hears and as to say about this but we would have to downplay the life threatening parts'' Delbert said Jim laughs a bit and Amelia walks back over to Delbert '' Jimmy, sakura that was unforgettable!" Both Sakura and Jim smile "I know you don't like hugs but get ready for a big one cause I just gotta hug ya'' Ben said and he hugs Jim and Sakura "C'mere" they said and hugged Ben back '' Hey you guys hugged me back I promised myself I would cry'' Ben said and he hands Ben to Sakura who cries on her shoulder and looks to where Silver was and saw that he wasn't there he then looks back at Sakura who nodded her head for him to go check. While in the hangar bay Silver was untying a longboat "Morphy we gotta make tracks" Silver said but him and Morph both turn when they hear Jim's voice'' You never quit do you'' Jim asked ''Ahah Jimbo hahaha I was just checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure'' Silver said and Jim looks at it " mmm that should hold her'' Jim said retying the knot but tighter'' hahaha I taught you too well, will if you don' mind little Morph here he's a free spirit and being in a caged would break his heart'' Silver said and Jim looks at him with a frown and Silver looks at Jim with a smile then Jim smiles back undoing the floor for him and undid the knot and Silver looks at him with a big smile "What you say you ship out with us led you and me talking and sailing just ourselves and no tie to anyone'' Silver said '' You know when I got on this boat I would of taken you up on that offer in a second but I learned that if I did I would lose the one treasure and that is Sakura I lost her once I'm not gonna lose her again" Jim said "And what you see off that bow of yours?'' Silver asked '' Our future'' Jim said and Silver laughs again but sadly this time" Spoken like a true fire you are something special Jim your gonna rattle the stars you are'' Silver said and him and Jim hug '' Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine'' Silver said wiping his eye and Morph starts to cry turning into a puddle of water, Jim catches the puddle "Aww hey Morph I'll see you around'' Jim said "See you around" Morph mimics Jim '' Morphy I got a job for you I need you to keep an eye on this little pup * Looks at Jim* would you do me that little favour?'' Silver said and Morph chirps happily and flies to Jim and Silver has a smile on his face and jumps on the long boat and started to go down '' Oh one more thing this is for your dear old sweet mom to help build that inn of hers '' Silver said winking at Jim while he just smiles '' Stay out of trouble you old scalawag'' Jim said '' Why Jimbo me get into trouble when have I ever done otherwise'' Silver said and he flies off laughing. Next morning at a crowded spaceport Crescentia Sarah was looking for Jim and she turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turns to find Jim and Jim wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her tightly she was shocked at first then she hugs him back when they broke apart Morph came up to Sarah turned into a mini version of her and curtsying then transformed back and licked her face "Well that's Morph but Mum there's someone else I want to introduce you do" Jim said and moves out of way and Sakura walks up to her "Hello again Sarah" Sakura said smiling and Sarah had tears in her eyes and grabs Sakura and hugs her tight '' Oh and mum she is my fiancé and we are getting married'' Jim said smiling "We are?" Sakura said shocked "You are!" Sarah said excitingly as Jim got on one knee with a ring for Sakura "Sakura my true reassure will you marry me?" Jim asked and she cried and jumped in his arms "YES!" Sakura yelled and the new to be married couple shared a kiss after some time Jim and Sakura had a massive great wedding. Eight and a half months later Jim came to his temporary home where himself, his mother and his wife Sakura lived until the new inn was ready "Hey welcome Home" Sarah said as she passed him, "Hey mum" he then walked over to the very pregnant wife Sakura who was sat reading a book near the fire "Hey" Jim said giving her a kiss "Hi" Sakura replied back looking up from her book "Well?" she asked " I got accepted in the academy and they understand that I will be starting after the baby's born" Jim explained "That's great!" Sarah said congratulating him as she had overheard him "Yeah that …urgh" Sakura said groaning in pain Jim quickly stood up and went to her "Sakura are you okay?" Jim asked concerned about his pregnant wife "Jim urgh I think its coming!" Sakura said "What is?" Jim said confused Sakura turned her head slowing glaring at him darkly "The BABY you idiot!" Jim's face went pale in panic "B..but the doctor said it wasn't coming for another two weeks" Jim said stuttering "Well the baby wants to come now and I think it gets to decide argh!" Sakura shouted Sarah seeing that her son was too much in shock to do anything went up to him "Come on Jim let's get Sakura to the hospital" Sarah said snapping Jim out of his trance "Erm right okay let's go" he said as he and Sarah both helped Sakura up. A few hours later at the hospital Sarah was sat in the waiting room with both Delbert and Amelia who had arrived a while ago "Don't worry Sarah I'm sure Sakura will be fine" Delbert said trying to calm Sarah down although he was just as nervous. Then a doctor came out of the room "The birth went great both Mrs Hawkins and the baby are fine" the doctor said "Oh thank god can we go see them?" Amelia asked "Yes go right ahead" the doctor replied and moved away from the door so they could get in, they went into the room and saw a exhausted but happy looking Sakura on the bed with a very happy Jim next to her "Hey guys" Sakura said quietly "So what am a grandmother to?" Sarah asked gesturing to the little bundle in Jim's arm "Why don't you have a look yourself mum" Jim said as he carefully passed the baby to Sarah, Amelia and Delbert went to either side of Sarah and watched as Sarah slowly moved the blanket out of the way to revealed a baby…BOY "Oh Sakura he's lovely" Sarah said "Indeed very handsome" Amelia said Delbert made his way over to Jim "Well done Jim" Delbert said "well I can't take all the credit I mean I did need some help" Jim said laughing at the now pink faced Sakura "Jim!" Sakura said embarrassed then her aunty grabbed the baby from Sarah's hand and walked over to Sakura "Well Sakura Jim is right he looks like his father a lot expect the nose that is from you but the eyes I don't know" and as if the baby could understood them he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of innocent emerald green coloured eyes "Oh look at that he has your eyes too" Amelia said passing the baby to his mother "So what are we gonna name him?" Jim asked walking back towards Sakura's side, Sakura was quiet for a bit then smiled "What you thought of a name?" Jim asked laughing "yes I say we name him after an old friend, some-one who loved and protected us and much as we will with this one" Sakura said looking down at her son everyone but Jim looked confused "I think it's a great name" Jim said smiling down at her and his son gently "And I think you know who would be proud" Jim finished Amelia getting tired of these mind games said "Oh for blast sake what is his name?" looking at her Sakura said "John…John Hawkins" Delbert and Amelia both looked at shocked at the name for a moment then smiled realising why they named the baby after John Silver. A few days later Sakura and John were released from the hospital aloud to go home all expect Jim who was due to leave for the interstellar academy standing at the door ready to leave Jim turned one last time and look at his family and hugged Sakura and John one last time "I wish I didn't have to go now" Jim said with a sad look on his face looking at the ground Sakura just smiled and lifted Jim's head up "Hey now I know but the sooner you go the sooner you get to come back" Sakura said Jim looked at his wife one last time "I'm gonna miss you both so much" Jim said tears gathering in his eyes "we'll miss you too" Sakura said with tears coming down her face Jim brushed them away with his thumb then kiss Sakura one last time then left for his ship which will take to the interstellar academy. Just when the ship was about to set off he heard a "I LOVE YOU" in the distance and turned around to see his wife and son surrounded with his mum and Delbert and Amelia waving good bye to him he then shouted back " I LOVE YOU TOO" and then him and the ship disappeared, seeing her niece upset about Jim departure Amelia walk up to Sakura and says "Don't worry he will be back soon" smiling Sakura said " I know he will". Months later the new Benbow inn was finished and Sarah, Sakura, John, Morph, Ben, Delbert, Amelia and some of the Benbow residents stood outside the front door with a large red ribbon in front of it Morph then changes into scissors and cut the ribbon of the new inn showing that it was once again open and people start to cheer in celebration, later that night they was a party at the inn to celebrate the opening Ben who had started to work as a chef at the inn came out of the kitchen holding pieces of cake with the help of several mechanical arms and he starts to pass them out to the people in the room. Sarah takes one and smiles to him then starts to feed the cake to her grandson John who was being held by an older Sakura whose hair had grown so it was down her back then Ben then heads over to Delbert and Amelia who were grinning. They smile at him, then at each other. The three look down to three female infant 'kittens' wrapped up in pink blankets in Delbert's arms and a single male puppy wrapped in blue in Amelia's arms. Amelia bends down at kisses the puppy on the forehead. He yawns sleepily and blinks awake, smiling. Suddenly everyone turn as the front door bursts open and two police robots roll in and both Sarah and Sakura are worried but then they roll to their sides to reveal an older Jim his hair cut, his earring gone and he is wearing a white captain uniform he looks at himself then looks up smiling at every one "Hey everyone I'm back" he said then everyone starting cheering and clapping Morph jumped in the air and turned into a medal with stars one and pins himself on Jim's shirt Sakura then walks up to him and kiss his cheek "What I'm gone for nearly over a year and all I get is a peck on the cheek?" Jim said and Sakura started laughing "Oh I'm terribly sorry Captain" she said and kiss him on the lips lovingly and Jim kissed her back with just as much love when they broke apart he looks down at their son in her arms who stared back at him with his curious eyes "DA!" John said reaching at his hands Jim then grabbed him and hugs him and placed a kiss on his forehead and the family of three made their way over to the floor to dance to the music Mrs. Dunwoodie was playing the crowd parts, leaving an aisle in the center of the room. Many clap, while the people forming the aisle wave lilies in the air in rhythm to the music and Jim takes Sarah's arm. Both dance down the aisle then Sakura came down the aisle dancing with John in her arms who was clapping and laughing then Delbert comes up with Amelia, spinning her around. She drops gracefully and he catches her, both smiling and finally Ben comes down doing an excellent robot dance while everyone else was dancing and watching Jim and Sakura with baby John was looking out of the window with smiles on their faces as they saw a cloud shape of John Silver in the sky" Sakura said and looked at her too sleepy boys so she tucked John in his bed and gave him a kiss on the head and put Naruto in bed as well and gave him a kiss on the head "Goodnight my sons I love you both" Sakura whispered and as she was about to leave she saw Jim was standing there then he walked towards the sleeping boys and did the same thing as Sakura did then they both left the room quietly and went to their room and had a good night sleep.

**THE END **

**Tayler4ever: That's it took long but it was great**

**Vampiremisress96: Thanks for reading everyone **


End file.
